unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Land Region Investigation
Benefits to investigating land regions * An increasing amount of adventure experience and fame for each region investigated (similar to sea charting) * Automatic movement to any landmark in that region (character will path to it, still requires walking time but you can alt-tab out while your character runs) * Bonus proficiency to adventuring skills. You gain an additional 10% to proficiency gains for Geography/Archaeology/Theology/Biology/Art/Appraisal/Astronomy while in land regions you have previously investigated. This stacks with bonuses from oxford skills that increase proficiency gains. * Bonus ranks to adventuring skills. Survey, search, and collection all gain +1 while in a land region you have already investigated. * Unique discovery maps for reporting completed investigations. * Item rewards including headache medication and quest mediation permits. Prerequisites to land region investigation * To have completed at least one intermediate school course. * Surveying and Collection skills * Complete the Legend of the Labyrinthos quest, requires: and 10,000 adventure fame * To have started Sea Region Charting by talking to Mercator and accept to chart the North Sea. When you have fulfilled all these requirements you will receive a message upon docking that the Oxford professor would like to speak to you. Travel to Oxford and select "Land Region Investigations". Getting started, your first investigation The first two regions you have to investigate are West Candia and Inland Crete. Afterwards you can report to the professor in Oxford again to be able to chart all the other land regions that you have access to. A land region investigation is very similar to sea charting - if you've done any of those, you should have no problem with these. Open your charts window and select the region you would like to investigate. This will present you with a list of tasks to complete. Each task you complete will raise your progress and progress cap towards 100%. When you have 100% progress you have completed the investigation. Tasks in red are mandatory - You cannot complete the investigation of this region without accomplishing them. Tasks in white are optional tasks - Completing them will increase your progress. Tasks in blue are completed tasks - You've already done these. Not all tasks will be present at first. As you can see, I have only two tasks which add up to only 20% progress. However, after I complete one, new ones may appear. Continue completing these tasks until progress reaches 100%. Rewards } Collected Tales of King Minos |- |Create 10 land region maps | Naturalist's Hints on Collection |- |Create 30 land region maps | Faded Map |- |Create 50 land region maps | Sun-faded Old Map |- |Create 70 land region maps | Special Fore Top Royal Sail |- |Create 90 land region maps | Traveller's amulet |- |Create 110 land region maps | Gold Scarab |- |Create 130 land region maps | Goddess clock |- |Create 150 land region maps | Special Researcher's Robe |- |Create 170 land region maps | Feather Sandals |} Unique discoveries from land region investigation Work in progress. Regions that require a discovery to complete mapping * North Beirut * Olympia * Southwest Salonika * Turkey West Coast * Egypt North Coast Additional notes * After a while you will get called to Oxford prof. about land charting. He will ask you to chart West Siberian Plain and Caucasus . * Ruins interiors (e.g. Ruins Interior: Vegina) are SEPARATE areas from the region you enter them. These areas cannot be investigated and do not benefit from investigations. Discoveries found inside them will not count for mapping their parent region. Proficiency gains will not be increased while inside them. Skill rank bonuses will not apply while inside them. * Completing any of the "Kill NPC(s)" tasks will convert a portion of your scaling adventure exp/fame reward to a scaling battle exp/fame reward. * Re-investigating a region seems to grant 1/6th the reward for charting a new region. Needs further testing. * Performing a "Complete a quest" or "Find a discovery" task before the task appears will not reward you with task completion when the task actually appears. Progress for these tasks will only be counted after they have appeared. * Collecting will count even if collection tasks have not appeared, but only up to 99% of the requirement. For example: collecting 20 trade goods before getting a "Complete collection (10)" task will give you 9/10 progress when it appears. If you then get a "Complete collection (20)" task you will have 19/20 progress when it appears. * A landmark ribbon can be used during the investigation without losing your recognition points. This can be helpful if your last task is to measure an area. You can place two points, use your landmark ribbon, and then place a third point back at the entrance and be immediately in position to leave. * After investigating a region, you can see what items can be found by collection/procurement/search in that region. Category:Guides Category:Landing Points